1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-piece board having a frame and multi-piece parts each comprising a printed wiring board and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H01-48489, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-43702, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-232089 describe multi-piece boards. Those multi-piece boards each has a frame and multi-piece parts connected to the frame. When a multi-piece board includes a defective piece, a user cuts out the defective piece from the frame and attaches a good (defect-free) piece thereto instead.
The contents of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H01-48489, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-43702, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-232089 are herein incorporated in their entirety.